Dinner With Someone Special
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Gabriella gets a phone call from someone special in her life to go to dinner with them. Gabriella happily agrees with a squeal! Who is the someone special in her life? Why is that person in her life special? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, RyMar
1. Before you Begin

Dear Readers, 4/27/08

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I just got the Bratz movie for Easter and I just loved it! It inspired me to write a story, but using Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi as the four "Bratz". It won't be like the movie, but the girls just inspired me.I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!

Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie**

* * *

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

**_Gabriella_**...baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**_Kelsi_**... playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**_Jason_**...Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**_Chad_**... Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**_Ryan_**... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**_Sharpay._**.. Anne

**_Taylor_**...Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**_Zeke_**... Lake

**_Martha._**.. Lynn

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

**Troy**...Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor**...Tay Tay

**Chad.**.. C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) chaster,

**Kelsi**... Sweetz, Kels

**Martha**... Dancing babe

**Ryan**... Ry Ry

**Sharpay**...Shar-Bear

**Zeke**...LA, Laker

**Jason**...Jas Allen

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**_... Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**_...Tay

_**Troy**_... Superstar

**_Zeke_**... Zekey

_**Chad**_... Danforth

**_Ryan_**... Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**_Martha_**... Mar

**_Kelsi_**...Memo

**_Jason_**...Jersey

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

**_Troy._**.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**_Chad_**... Chad Nicholas

**_Zeke_**... Zeke Lake

**_Taylor_**... Anne

**_Jason_**...Jas

**_Martha_**... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**_Kelsi._**.. Kay

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella**...Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

**_Martha._**.. Mary Lynn

**_Kels_**i... Monique

**_Troy_**... Alexander

**_Zeke_**... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**_Ryan_**...Ry

**_Jason_**... Jas, J

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella, gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... My dancing king, honey, baby

**_Gabriella_**... Angel

**_Troy_**... Basketball boy

**_Sharpay_**... Shar Anne

**_Zeke._**.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

**_Chad_**... jokester

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

**_Sharpay_**... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**_Troy_**... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**_Martha_**... Ryan's Girl, MLC

**_Jason_**... Jas

**_Kelsi._**.. Kel

**_Chad_**... Chaddy

**_Taylor_**... Tay Bay

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

**_Jason._**.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**_Troy_**... playmaker

**_Gabriella_**... Shinning Star

**_Sharpay_**... Drama Queen

**_Ryan_**... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo**_r... Tam (using her initials)

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

**_The Characters..._**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to ME!  
The Characters that you recognize DON'T BELONG TO ME!  
Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**_  
SURPRISES..._**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**_Comments or Questions..._**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

**_Thanks--_**  
To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,  
Jessica

P.S. This is my third Troyella/HSM story so please be nice. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Dinner With Someone Special

**Title:** Dinner With Someone Special

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, only the made up ones you don't recognize from HSM, HSM2 and/or HSM3: Senior Year (even though it isn't out yet). Don't own Lava Springs either. Only one ideas and plot.

**Characters:** (of course) the Wildcats & others

**Rating:** T, just in case.

**Feedback:** Yes, pretty please with a whip cream; strawberries; blackberries; blueberries; a cherry and caramel on top. **(You know you love me Girly411.…my writing twin sister, like always if ya all have a problem with her you deal with me. I love you sis)**

**Quick notes: **This is going to take place during the summer (a month after the end of HSM2). Everyone still works at Lava Springs (even Sharpay and Ryan, Ryan as a personal baseball coach and Sharpay as a personal stylist for the guests). Sharpay and Ryan are friends with the Wildcats now. Sharpay and Gabriella have the closets girl best friend/ sister relationship in the whole gang (even closer than Gabriella and Taylor's girl friendship/ sister relationship). Troyella are together. RyMar (**Ry**an and **Mar**tha) are together. Chaylor are together. Zekepay are together. Jelsi are together. **Gabriella's dad is the coach of the Los Angeles Lakers back in Los Angles (he goes to L.A. during the season and then during the off season he flys back home to New Mexico to be with his wife and daughter). Her parents trust each other so they don't have to get a divorce or think their cheating on each other. They can handle the long distance. Gabriella loves basketball like Troy does. Gabriella's god fathers are Shaquille O'Neal, Kobe Bryant and Michael Jordan.**

**Summary: **Gabriella gets a phone call from someone special in her life to go to dinner with them. Gabriella happily agrees with a squeal! Who is the someone special in her life? Why is that person in her life special? Well, find out now in "Dinner With Someone Special."

**Starring **

Vanessa Anne Hudgens _**as**_ Gabriella Marie Montez

Zac Efron _**as**_ Troy Alexander Bolton

Ashley Tisdale _**as**_ Sharpay Anne Evans

Lucas Grabeel _**as**_ Ryan Joshua Evans

Corbin Bleu _**as**_ Chad Nicholas Danforth

Monique Coleman _**as**_ Taylor Annabelle McKessie

Olesya Rulin _**as**_ Kelsi Monique Nielsen

Chris Warren Jr. _**as**_ Zeke Lake Baylor

Ryne Sanborn _**as**_ Jason Allen Cross

Kaycee Stroh _**as**_ Martha Lynn Cox

* * *

Today was Sunday, August 10, 2008, Gabriella's and Sharpay's day off from working at Lava Springs and they were going to enjoy it, together. But right now, the seventeen year old, chocolate brown eyed, chocolate short brown wavy haired, Filipina/Latina girl, Gabriella Marie Montez, was sleeping peacefully and comfortably in her king sized bed as was the blond long wavy haired, brown eyed, American, seventeen year old girl, Sharpay Anne Evans who was at her own home sleeping comfortably and peacefully. While Troy Alexander Bolton (Gabriella's boyfriend), Zeke Lake Baylor (Sharpay's boyfriend), Chad Nicolas Danforth (Taylor's boyfriend), Taylor Annabelle McKessie (Chad's girlfriend), Kelsi Monique Nielsen (Jason's girlfriend), Jason Allen Cross (Kelsi's boyfriend), Ryan Joshua Evans (Sharpay's older twin brother and Martha's boyfriend) and Martha Lynn Cox (Ryan's girlfriend) were all getting up at eight o'clock bright and early getting ready for work while the other two girls where sleeping peacefully and comfortably in their big king sized beds.

* * *

"Morning dude." Chad mumbled as Troy entered the guy workers' locker room.

"Morning dude." Troy said yawning as they did their handshake.

"Morning guys." Zeke, Jason and Ryan all said following a yawn.

"Morning dudes." Chad and Troy said together as before they all got their work clothes on.

"I so wish we had a day off today!" Chad wined as they all walked into the kitchen.

"I second that." Troy said.

"I third it." Zeke said.

"I fourth it." Ryan replied.

"I fifth it." Jason replied.

"Morning guys." Greeted Taylor, Martha and Kelsi each kissing their significant other and then hugging and kissing the cheek of the others.

"Morning girls." The boys greeted.

"Where's Gabriella and Sharpay at?" Martha asked looking around for the two girls who had become as close as sisters after the whole Star Dazzle Talent Show fiasco.

"They have the day off." Mr. Fulton said as he walked into the kitchen to assign the workers to their work for the day.

"Lucky them." Chad mumbled causing the others who heard him, including Mr. Fulton, to laugh and nod their heads in agreement.

"Alright. Work assignments. Ms. McKessie you know your normal assignments. Ms. Nielsen you do also. Martha today I need you to take a massage therapists place, they have the day off. Mr. Danforth, I need you as a waiter today. Mr. Bolton as always you're the assistant golf pro so you know what to do. Mr. Cross, I need you to waiter LATER tonight, but for now I need you to wash dishes. Mr. Baylor you know what your doing. Mr. Evans, you know what your doing also. Well, have a good day all. Oh, and by the way Ms. Evans as in Sharpay said lunch is on her." Mr. Fulton told them with a smile before he walked out of the kitchen and to his office.

"Wow, lunch on Sharpay who knew." Chad said as he put his waiter apron on and grabbed his notepad, pen and tray before saying by to everyone, kissing Taylor and then walking out to the dinning room to take peoples breakfast orders.

* * *

At nine o'clock, Gabriella was awakened by her black iPhone going off on her dark cherry wood nightstand.

"Mm. Hello?"

"…"

"Oh. My. God. How are you?" Gabriella squealed as she sat up in her bed with a huge grin on her face.

"…"

"What?!"

"…."

"That would be great! I've missed you so much."

"…."

"Oh, I think I have an idea. So what time do you want to meet for dinner?"

"…."

"Okay, I'll see you at my doorstep at seven o'clock."

"…"

"Love you too. Bye, bye."

"……"

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella squealed loudly.

"Gabi what is it?!" Inez Anne Montez and Greg Anthony Montez asked their daughter as they walked into her mater suite bedroom.

"You will never guess who just called and wanted to go to dinner!" Gabriella exclaimed jumping up and down as she got out bed.

"Who?" They asked their daughter together.

After explaining about who called and wanted to go to dinner and getting her parents agreement, Gabriella quickly ate breakfast and then called her best friend…more like sister, Sharpay.

"Whoever this is, better have a explanation as to why they are calling me at 9:30 in the morning?!" Gabriella heard Sharpay exclaim on the other line.

"Well, good morning to you too, Shar-Bear." Gabriella said rolling her eyes and giggling.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I'm sorry, Brie-Ella. I didn't mean it! You know how I am in the morning! Forgive me?"

"Of course. So I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me?" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Hell yes!"

"Great, I also have some stuff to tell you. So do you want me to pick you up or do you want to pick me up?"

"How about you pick me up because I need to get breakfast and get in the shower and around."

"I have to get in the shower and around too. So I'll call you before I leave my house to pick you up, okay?"

"Mkay. Love you Brie-Ella."

"Love you too, Shar-Bear. See you in a little."

"See you in a little. Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up her from her call with Sharpay, Gabriella plugged her iPhone into her white apple Mac laptop to charge while she skipped into her Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement closet that had drawers and doors, controlled by a remote that all you had to do was type in combinations for a certain drawer and it would open for that certain thing you needed.

After finding her clothes and shoes, she skipped off and into her connecting full Italian marble bathroom and stepped into her shower enclosure shower that had multiple shower sprays from each side of the walls.

Thirty minutes later, after getting her shower and washing her face, putting on deodorant, cream and wrapping her hair into a towel; Gabriella slipped on a pair of black lace thongs, a light washed Summerland skirt from Hollister Co. (HCO), a black strapless lace bra, a heather grey spaghetti strap tank with cream colored lace trim and bow from HCO and a pair of grey HCO metallic flip-flops from HCO.

After putting on her clothes, she set to work on her hair. She hair blow dried it while combing it before she took her hair and put it into two low piggy tails and leaving little ringlets out to help frame her angelic face. She then took a grey 'Endless Love' cap from Ed Hardy and put it on the top of her head.

After doing her hair, she lightly applied her makeup, put on her T necklace from Troy (that she took off when she got in the shower), put on some silver bangles on her right wrist, a white leather band Chanel watch on her right wrist and a pair of diamond studded earrings before grabbing her white Louise Vuitton monogram tote and her iPhone, black framed Chanel sunglasses and her car keys before turning off all the bedroom (bathroom and closet) lights before she headed downstairs and said goodbye to her parents, kissing them each on the cheek and hugging them before she grabbed her chocolate brown long sleeved HCO sweater (incase she got cold) and walked out to her sleek black Audi S4 Cabriolet Convertible. Getting in she closed the door, buckled up her seat belt, started the engine, put the top and windows down, and plugged her iPhone into the stereo system and playing Rihanna's Shut Up and Drive before she drove off to Sharpay's mansion that was right next door to Lava Springs.

* * *

"Hey look! Gabster just pulled up to the Evans' mansion!" Chad exclaimed as he saw Gabriella's Audi pull up in front of the Evans' mansion while he and the rest of the wildcats (minus Gabriella and Sharpay) were outside eating lunch.

"I'll be right back." Troy said as he got up and jogged toward where he saw Sharpay who was dressed in a denim HCO skirt, HCO tank top, HCO pink rubber flip-flops, a pink 'Endless Love' cap from Ed Hardy over he low piggy tails that had ringlets to help frame her face that had light make up on it, pink diamond jewelry and a pink leather Chanel watch and black framed sunglasses and a custom made pink Louis Vuitton monogram tote slung over her shoulder; hug his girlfriend both squealing.

"Hey Brie."

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she moved out of Sharpay's tight embrace and into Troy's strong toned and tanned arms.

"Hey baby Brie. I missed you." Troy whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly to him and kissed the top of her cap covered head.

"I missed you too, Wildcat even though we say each other all day yesterday." Gabriella said as she looked into his beautiful and brilliant electric blue eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" Troy asked Gabriella while looking into her loving chocolate brown eyes.

"Me and Sharpay are going shopping and then probably here for some spa treatment." Gabriella told him with a smile.

"Oh, well have fun. Here." Troy said giving her 1000 out of his black leather wallet and putting it into her small, soft and gentle hand.

"Troy, I can't take this. This is a thousand dollars. Its too much. You might need this." Gabriella said protesting.

"No I don't. You deserve it after everything I put your through last month. Plus I really don't need it. I'll just get more tips like this later." Troy told her with a soft and caring, but stern tone in his voice and then adding a cheeky grin for what he said at the end.

"But.."

"No buts. Have fun. See you later?"

"Okay. If your positive. I'll defiantly try to see you later. Bye." Gabriella said as she thought that she wouldn't spend it just keep it and then sneak it back into his wallet some other day, and she would defiantly try to see him later.

"Hey Anne?" Troy called over to Sharpay using his nickname for his now thought of adoptive little sister.

"Yeah Superstar?"

"Make sure she spends that money okay?"

"Sure thing." Sharpay said with a kind smile.

"Thanks and if she doesn't bring out the ice queen, okay?" Troy said with a grin, but a stern tone in his voice.

"Of course."

"Well, I'll see you both later. Bye babe." Troy said pecking Gabriella on the lips and then lightly kissing her forehead before he gave Sharpay a friendly sisterly hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Troy." Gabriella and Sharpay said as he stepped back as Sharpay and Gabriella got in Gabriella's Audi, buckled up and drove off with their sunglasses over their chocolate brown eyes, giggling.

"Bye girls." Troy shouted, but doubting they heard him. Smiling he jogged back over to the others to finish he Pepsi before his lunch break was over.

* * *

"So what are they doing today?" Chad asked Troy taking a drink of his Mt. Dew.

"They're going shopping and then probably coming by later for a spa treatment." Troy told Chad before he picked up his Pepsi and taking a long sip of it, finishing it up.

"So that's all they're doing today?" Taylor asked a little jealous.

"Yep. Well, I gotta get back to work." Troy said getting up throwing away his can in the cans recyclable bin before walking toward where is golf cart was parked. Before he got to far he turned toward the others and said, "Hey Martha?"

"Yeah, Troy?"

"If you happen to be their massage therapist. Give me a call I want to see Brie." Troy stated more than asked her.

"Sure thing." Martha said with a kind smile before he turned around to go back to work.

* * *

Arriving at the Coronado Center Mall one of the two malls in Albuquerque, New Mexico, Sharpay and Gabriella got out of Gabriella's Audi after they put the windows up, Gabriella put the top up, they checked their hair and make up, and grabbed their totes. Locking the Audi with her car remote, Gabriella linked arms with Sharpay and together with their Louis Vuitton bags over their shoulders and their matching black framed Chanel sunglasses on before they walked into the mall.

At noon the girls, stopped shopping only to get lunch at Del Taco and then getting Dippin' Dots before they headed into Frederick's of Hollywood to dress shop for dinner tonight since Gabriella asked Sharpay to join them for dinner since the person that called was bringing another friend with them and didn't want their friend to fell like a third wheel or all alone.

After picking up a bunch of stuff at Frederick's of Hollywood and paying for it, they headed into Le Nails were Gabriella used the money Troy gave her to pay for hers and Sharpay's pedicures and manicures before they shopped some more and then headed back to Gabriella's to hang out.

* * *

_**/Thank you for this moment**_

_**I've gotta say how beautiful you are**_

_**of all the hopes and dreams I**_

_**could be prayed for**_

_**there you are**_

_**if I could have any dance forever**_

_**I would take you by the hand**_

_**tonight is you and I together**_

_**I'm so glad, I'm your man**_

_**And if I lived a thousand years**_

_**you know I never could explain**_

_**the way I lost my heart to you, that day**_

_**but if destiny decided I**_

_**should look the other way**_

_**then the world would never know**_

_**the greatest story ever toldand did I tell you that I love you...tonight/**_

"Hey Wildcat!" Gabriella said answering her iPhone as she played Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party 2 (her dad got it for her extra, extra early, since he coaches the Los Angels Lakers and they won the Finals this year) with Sharpay on Gabriella's Wii.

"Hey babe." She heard Troy say followed by Taylor's, Chad's, Zeke's, Jason's, Kelsi's, Martha's and Ryan's voices all saying hi also.

"Troy am I on speaker phone?"

"Yep." She heard everyone say laughing.

"Oh well. So what are you all doing?" Gabriella asked them as she kept playing DDR with Sharpay talking with them and playing DDR with Sharpay.

"Nothing much. Just on our dinner break. What about you two?" She heard Kelsi ask.

"Me and Sharpay are playing DDR Hottest Party 2 on my Wii right now and I'm kicking her ass on it too!" Gabriella replied with a smile as she and Sharpay finished the last steps to the dance and then watched as Sharpay got a B while Gabriella got a AA.

"Ha! I got AA and you got a B. Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Gabriella said to Sharpay giggling as Sharpay looked at her and then started holding up fingers counting to three.

"Hey guys I gotta go Shar-Bear is after me! Bye!" Gabriella said hanging up her iPhone before she took off running with Sharpay hot on her heels. Gabriella ran through her massive mansion house and out the French glass doors that lead out to the backyard that was a massive Japanese Garden with private paths to different areas of the acres that her family owned and the irregular, lagoon- shaped swimming pool edged in Palos Verde stone in and in the center of the pool a hillock of rock is covered in exotic plants, with waterfalls flowing off two sides. Gabriella and Sharpay, giggled as they carried it into the pool after they both slipped and fell in. The both giggled and started to have a water fight.

"That DDR game isn't even out yet! I want to play! How come Shar gets to play it and I don't!" Ryan whined as they got off the phone with Gabriella.

"I know I want to play too!" Martha exclaimed.

"I can't believe she got it! Its doesn't come out until September 17 of this year!" Chad exclaimed.

"I know!" Everyone exclaimed.

"At least there's a bright side to this!" Troy said.

"And what's that?" Everyone asked him.

"I'm her boyfriend and get to play it whenever I want!" Troy said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh shut up!" Ryan said throwing a chip at him.

"Hey!" Troy said before he threw a chip at Ryan who ducked it and made it hit Martha who threw one a Troy who ducked it making it hit Chad. Chad, of course, picked up a bunch of chip and threw them at Troy who did the same to him, but Chad ducked them making the chips hit Taylor who glared at Chad before dumping a bag of potato chips on Chad's head causing everyone to laugh as they carried on throwing chips at each other.

* * *

**(5:30 PM) **

"There you're hair is done. How do you like it?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled as she looked in the mirror to see that Sharpay had straightened her hair, put it half up to make it cool and stylish and that Sharpay had curled the bottom ends of her hair.

"I love it Shar-Bear. Thank you. So lets do your hair." Gabriella said hugging Sharpay before pushing Sharpay into the chair and setting to work on her hair. Gabriella straightened Sharpay's hair and then put it into a ponytail. Using a gold colored clip she clipped her ponytail to her head and then straightened her bangs and then brought them to the right side of her face. Gabriella smiled at her work as she sprayed extra hold and volume hair spray in Sharpay's hair before saying, "There done. Do you like it?"

"Do I like? I love it!" Sharpay exclaimed. Smiling they both lightly applied each others make up before Gabriella went into her closet to get changed while Sharpay went into Gabriella's bathroom to get changed.

Inside the her closet, Gabriella slipped out of her red robe and slippers and slid on her black cocktail length v-neck halter dress that had a bow accent and patent leather trim from Frederick's of Hollywood, over her matching black lace thong and strapless bra set. She then zipped up her dress and slid into a her newly bought pair of black patent leather with double ankle strap 4 inch Mary Jane high heels from Frederick's of Hollywood. Gabriella then pressed the combination to her jewelry drawers. When they popped open she pulled out a rhinestone heart anklet bracelet and put it on her left wrist, a multi-chain knotted necklace, a pair of double circle rhinestone earring in her ears and a rhinestone necklace on her left wrist. She then grabbed her black leather clutch and the stuff she needed in it before walking out of the closet after closing the drawers, picking up her clothes and putting them in the hamper and walked out to her bedroom to see Sharpay already ready. Sharpay was dressed in a pink halter dress from Frederick's of Hollywood. She had on the same pair of heels that Gabriella had on and the same jewelry and clutch.

"You look beautiful Shar-Bear."

"Thanks, Brie-Ella! So do you!"

"Thanks Shar-Bear!"

_**Ding Dong**_

"That will be them!" Gabriella squealed as her and Sharpay quickly grabbed their black satin wraps and then quickly walked down the grand staircase and to the front door.

* * *

After the girls left with the two people that picked them up, they rode in the limo with them to Lava Springs to have dinner together.

"Ms. Evans. Ms. Montez. What can I do for you guys today?"

"Hi. Mr. Fulton. We would like a private table for four please." Sharpay said hugging Mr. Fulton.

"Sure thing, Ms. Evans." Mr. Fulton said leading them to a private table for four people.

"I'll go get some one to wait on you. I'll be right back." Mr. Fulton told the four of them walking off toward the kitchen.

* * *

"That's a wicked beat, Evans!" Chad told Ryan who was hitting the stainless steal countertops and pans making different beats.

"Thanks." Ryan said still beating on the counter and pans, but stopped when Mr. Fulton walked in.

"Mr. Cross." Mr. Fulton said looking for Jason.

"Yes sir." Jason answered.

"I need you to way on private table four tonight. So go." Mr. Fulton told Jason who nodded, grabbed his tray, notepad and pen and walking off to private table four.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Jason Cross and I'll be your waiter tonight. So what can I get you to drink?" Jason asked the table not even looking at the people to see who he was waiting on.

"Yeah, um we would like four Pepsis please Jason." Gabriella said in a kind tone before she giggled at something someone said.

Jason wrote it down before it finally clicked in his head whose voice and giggle that was. Looking up he saw Sharpay and Gabriella talking and giggling with two other guys.

* * *

"I need four Pepsis pronto!" Jason told the person who was doing the drinks and glasses before he turned to the others and said, "Hey you guys guess who I'm waiting on tonight?"

"Who?" They all asked.

"Gabriella and Sharpay and **TWO GUYS** I've never seen before!" Jason told them as he grabbed the cans of soda and glasses.

"WHAT?!" Was all Jason heard come from Zeke and Troy before he walked out to give Gabriella and Sharpay's table their drinks.

* * *

"So what can I get you guys to start off?"

"Four Cesar salads. Two with Italian dressing and two with Catalina dressing." Sharpay said with a wave of her hand as she giggled along with the others at the table.

"Coming right up." Jason said as he walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

"I need four Cesar salads. Two with Catalina dressing and two with Italian dressing." Jason told them in the kitchen before he grabbed a drink of his Dr. Peper.

"Jas please tell us you were joking man." Zeke said to Jason.

"Nope. If you want to see for yourself, then when Mr. Fulton comes in here looking for another Troy you can go out and then you can report back to Zeke." Jason said as he carried the salads out to Sharpay's and Gabriella's table.

* * *

"Hey little one, you want to dance?"

"Sure." Gabriella said.

"Let's go than." The person said leading Gabriella out onto the dance floor so they could slow dance to what Kelsi (who doesn't know that Gabriella and Sharpay are there with the guys) was playing on the piano.

"Um, Sharpay would you like to dance?" The other person asked Sharpay.

"Yes, please." Sharpay answered and follow the person onto the dance floor to slow dance.

As they were dancing, Jason set their salads on the table and then looked around for them. His eyes landed on the four of them slow dancing, his eyes widened and he quickly walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Dudes! Sharpay and Gabriella are each slow dancing with the guys!" Jason exclaimed once he was in the kitchen.

"WHAT?!" Zeke and Troy said together.

"Look!" Jason said pointing out the small window on the swinging door the kept the kitchen and dinning room separate.

Zeke and Troy as well as the other looked out the small window to see Gabriella dancing with a guy they hadn't seen before and Sharpay dancing with a guy they hadn't seen before. They watched as the guys whispered in the girls' ears with a smile and then followed by a laugh which caused the girl to laugh. The girls giggled even more when the guys dipped each girl low to the floor and then bringing them back up in a twirl.

The guys having enough marched onto the dance floored and pulled each guy off their girl.

"What?!…Hey Troy! What are you doing?" Gabriella asked a angry and jealous Troy.

"And Zeke what are you doing?!" Sharpay asked her angry and jealous boyfriend.

"Well we want to know why are **GIRLFRIENDS** are dancing with two GUYS we don't know?!" Zeke told them glaring at the guys and then at the girls, Troy doing the same thing.

"Gabi? Sharpay? Who are these guys?" The one guy asked.

"I'm sorry Kyle and Justin." Gabriella told both of the guys before she added, "Why don't we talk outside?"

Sharpay agreeing followed Gabriella outside as they waited for the other four guys to follow. Once the four guys were outside, Gabriella took a calming breath before saying, "Troy Alexander Bolton and Zeke Lake Baylor meet my **COUSINS** Kyle Anthony Montez and Justin Adam Montez."

"WHAT COUSINS?!" Zeke and Troy said together confused and shocked.

"Yes my cousins. Now if you excuse Sharpay, Justin, Kyle and me, we are going to eat our dinner and then get out of here. See you both later."

"Bye." Sharpay and Gabriella said linking arms and then dragging Justin and Kyle off with them.

* * *

After the whole second Lava Springs feasco, Sharpay and Gabriella parted ways as Gabriella hopped into the limo with Justin and Kyle as they headed back to Gabriella's house to drop her off before the limo dropped the boys off at the Hilton hotel, where they were staying.

As soon as Gabriella said goodbye to her cousins making them extra pinky promise they would come over to play basketball with her and her dad, Gabriella went inside told her parents what had happened and then went up to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

After getting ready for bed, Gabriella took her remote to her 102 inch plasma screen TV that hung over the white brick fireplace, she sat on one of the two, white chaise lounge couches in her room that had a red fluffy pillow on it and looked through the movies that were on her Kaleidescape system (the same system 50 cent had). The Kaleidescape system was comprised of three primary components: servers, movie players and music players and can be combined in myriad ways to deliver movies and music seamlessly throughout her home.

After picking out _The Rundown _staring Dwayne "The Rock'' Johnson as her movie, she grabbed a red fuzzy throw and threw it over her body as she dimmed the crystal chandelier lights in her bedroom. Half way through the movie, Gabriella was startled by a knock on her balcony door. Pausing the movie, Gabriella got up, slipped her slippers on her feet, went over to her set of French doors that lead out to her balcony, pulled back the gold satin curtains to see Troy standing outside. Sighing knowing she had to talk to him soon, Gabriella unlocked the door and opened it for him before she went back to where set was sitting watching the movie. She watched as Troy came quietly and quickly in, shutting the door he took a seat next across from her on the other white chaise lounge couch in her room.

"What do you want Bolton?" Gabriella asked Troy crossing her arms over her chest and sitting back while not meeting his electric blue eyes with her chocolate brown eyes.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, you seam to being saying that a lot this summer haven't you? First, with the whole Sharpay thing and now with what happened tonight."

"I know. Its just Gabriella… when Jason told me and Zeke that you and Sharpay were at Lava Springs eating dinner and dancing with two guys me and Zeke DIDN'T know….I just snapped I mean. I just got you back at the end of June, a month ago, and I didn't want to lose you again. I know deep down inside of me that you wouldn't cheat on me, your not that kind of girl, at all. I…just…I don't want to lose you, Brie. You mean the world and more to me."

"Troy…" Gabriella started to say interrupting Troy.

"Gabriella, please shush and let me get this out. You mean the world to me and more even more than basketball and yes I just said that. But the point is when I lost you this summer even if it was for a short time, my world completely fell apart. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think, I wouldn't talk, I refused to come out of my room before and after work, I refused to play one on one with my dad, I refused and wouldn't and couldn't do anything. Losing you is like losing my will for life and oxygen. So I don't think I would survive without you again. You're my sunshine, my angel, my heart and my soul. But most importantly you're my soul mate. Gabriella, I…"

"You what Troy?" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes as Troy moved to knee in front of her taking her soft, gentle and small hands in his soft and gentle big hands.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, I love you with my heart, my soul and my entire being. You're the one." Troy finished with a loving smile.

"Oh Troy! I love you too, Troy Alexander Bolton with my heart, soul and entire being also. You're the one for me! I know in my heart and soul!" Gabriella said with a soft and loving smile.

Soft, loving, sparkling chocolate brown eyes met soft, loving, sparkling electric blue eyes before Troy and Gabriella leaned in and their lips met each other in a soft, but passionate kiss that seemed like it lasted a life time and more. They knew on, that nothing mattered, but how they felt for each other because they found their one and only soulmate at the tender and sweet age of seventeen years old.

**THE END! **

**Guest Starring**

Channing Tatum _**as**_ Kyle Anthony Montez

**AND**

Robert Hoffman _**as**_ Justin Adam Montez

* * *

Well, there you guys go, a knew one-shot! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I did writing it! I'm sorry if I missed some spelling mistakes.

Well, I was going to close this up after I stopped at mistakes, but I need to tell you guys some quick stuff as to why I won't be updating for some time, but why I will try my hardest.

_**1.**_ I just started volleyball…JV and Varsity Volleyball this week. Monday **(ALL DAY!) **we had camp with _**COLLEGE**_ coaches and a _**PRO volleyball player **_**&** we had it again today, but only to 4:30 cause they had to leave. **(I'M REALLY SORE I CAN'T MOVE, MY THIGHS AND BUTT ARE FUCKING KILLING ME! MY WHOLE TEAM IS LIKE THIS!!) **Well, anyway I have practice **all week** from 5:15 PM to 7:15 PM and then for the rest of **the month. **

_**2.**_ On the 18th of this month (August) I'm going to Hershey Park with my family so I won't get a chance to write a chapter/story that day! (Maybe my time there, the stuff we do and everything will inspire me!!)

_**3.**_ School starts the 25th of this month **(NO!!) **so prepare for the homework (that will probably interfere with my updating), the drama (that will probably come in -also inspire- in my stories) and tears (that will probably most likely come into my stories). School though _**IS**_ the thing that does inspire (and where I come up with) some and all my stories (and ideas!)!!

_**BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE & I DOUBLE PINKY PROMISE!! IT WILL JUST BE HARD!! BUT I WILL MOST DEFIANTLY TRY (especially when I don't want, feel, or know how to do my homework smile) LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!**_

**ESPECIALLY YOU GIRLY411! **

**MUCH LOVE AND LUCK,**

**JESSICA**


End file.
